Classes and Factions
Classes The class divide among the literal layers of the city, is one of the city’s most striking and prominent features. Members of a certain race commonly belong to a single class, but there are other factors that can contribute to where an individual ends up in the class divide. That is to say, race is not the sole determining factor, just a common occurrence. The Upper Class The rich and wealthy. The upper class lives on the upper levels of the city and are the most well off. At a certain age, members of the upper class have all their teeth removed and replaced by perfect, white, indestructible teeth. Everyone knows about this, and it is a very easy way to tell when someone grew up privileged, even if they are currently living on the lower levels. Races typically found in the upper class include: elves, half-elves, dwarves, humans, and dragonborn (before they were exiled). The Middle Class Average people that still live in relative comfort. The middle class lives in the middle levels of the city, and while not as rich as the upper class they tend to live in comfort, though not luxury. Races typically found in the middle class include: humans, dwarves, halflings, and tabaxis. The Lower Class Poor and disenfranchised compared to the other classes. The lower class lives on the lowest levels of the city, and often struggle to make ends meet. The only upside to living on the low levels, is that rent is dirt-cheap. Races typically found in the lower class include: humans, tielfings, halflings, gnomes, half-orcs, goblins, and tabaxis. The Exiled The exiled are those who are completely banned from the city. They are forced to live in the wastes, where resources are scarce and technology is largely absent. With the right connections and skill, however, they can make their way in the city as long as they avoid detection. Exiled races include: orcs, lizardfolk, aarakocra, and now dragonborn. Factions There are currently 8 factions, each controlling a sector of their own. The factions all have their own interests and ideals, but they work together to decide whom the next king or queen will be. A powerful and well-known faction leader heads each faction. Sector 1: The Elite Saints The Elite Saints consist of ½ the remnants of the old noble families from before the cataclysm. They pride themselves as being the founders of the city and are often at odds with The Ivory Council. Leader: Lord Frankyl Arada Sector 2: Order of the Cosmos The Order of the Cosmos is the sole religious faction in the city. The only officially serve the three golden gods, but they remain knowledgeable about all other deities that may or may not exist. Leader: High Priest Jean-Carlo Sera Sector 3: The Intelligence Bureau (The IB) The Intelligence Bureau sets its goal as scientific advancement at all costs. Many of the experiments they have conducted were extremely beneficial to the development of the Mega; others were more shady and unethical. Leader: Doctor Eleine Hurley Sector 4: Service of Surveillance (SOS) The SOS makes up the security force in the Mega. They claim to be impartial, but everyone knows they are in Ajax’s pocket. Leader: Nikon Starslayer Sector 5: Independent Integrity League The Independent Integrity League is the smallest and newest of the factions. They put their resources into developing all levels of the city, not just the upper levels. They used to share control of sector 5 with the dragonborn faction, but now they control it alone. Leader: Karise Mai Sector 6: Elemental Assembly A faction of magic and technomagic users, they are focused on the scientific advancement of technology and magic, as well as study of the Elemental Chaos. Leader: Doctor Fantina Bloodglow Sector 7: The Ivory Council The Ivory Council is where the other ½ of the remnants of the old noble families find their home. They claim that they are the true founders of the city, putting them in opposition with the Elite Saints. Leader: Lady Kimber Kartier Sector 8: The Black Knuckles The Black Knuckles is a faction of mercenaries. While other factions try to paint themselves as good, the Black Knuckles fully embrace that they are morally grey. Leader: Bug Khal Location ???: The Resistance Rumors of a resistance have recently been popping up among the slums on the lower levels of the city. No one really knows who they are or what they want. Some say that the resistance is going to tear down the entire establishment that disenfranchises those in the lower classes. Others do not even believe that the resistance actually exists. Regardless of the rumors, one fact is undeniable: surveillance has gotten even heavier on the lower levels since the rumors began. Leader: ???